Soaked
by amazingredhead
Summary: When Light finds L out in the rain, he has to fetch him, causing them both to be completely drenched. What will happen when they decide to help dry each other off? Summary sucks, but read on anyways!


For my friend Khylie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning : Boy x boy. dont like dont read

This is very loosly based off of episode 25 of Deathnote

Soaked

He walked down the mostly silent corridor, nothing but the dull pounding of rain against the window. Making his way up to the roof of the building only to find the head of the Kira case standing in the downpour. Light watched as the other man stared blankly as the rain fell, knowing that despite his expression, there was so much going through his head.

Senseing a presence, L looked over, only to find Light observing him. A sudden urge to run from those dark eyes suged through Light, the feeling of being caught doing something wrong flooded his chest, but he held his ground.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" he called out. L saw his mouth move but heard nothing over the roar of the downpour. He put his hand up to his ear to show that he did not hear the other. Leaning forward and cupping his mouth to direct the sound of his voice more towards L, he shouted again, "What are you doing out here Ryuuzaki?". With an amused smile, L again cupped his ear leaning slightly forward, still not hearing what ther other was saying. A bit annoyed at this point, and no longer wanting to shout, Light walked out into the rain to meet the other man. Slowly he truged through the wall of water, already completly soaked.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?". L turned away, "Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning." he said cooly. "The sound of bells..." he continued. "Bells?" Light asked. "Yes, the sound of bells sound incredibly noisy today." he answered.

Light looked out to the city listening for the bells, "I dont hear anything" he spoke. "Oh, really?" L asked genuinly suprised, "they have been ringing incessantly today; I cant stop thinking about it. Maybe there's a wedding at a church, or maybe...". Becoming worried, Light asked,"What are you talking about Ryuuzaki? Stop talking nonsence and lets go inside.". With a guilty expression, L looked down to the ground, "Sorry, everything I say is made up on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it."

Light felt a tugging at his heart, he didn't like the look L had and he wanted to comfot him, but he refused to. He observed L, from his small figure, now obvous with the wet clothes sticking to him, to the empty face staring at the ground. Light sighed and stated, "You're right Ryuuzaki, the majority of what you say isn't true. If I took it all seriously there'd be no end to it. I know that better than anyone else."

L looked away, "That's true, Light-kun. But...the same applies to you." With questioning in his voice, Light asked, "What do you mean?" L looked at him, "Have you ever uttered a completly true thing since you were born?" Again the urge to run hit Light, panic making his heart race, "What are you talking about Ryuuzaki? Certainly I lie every now and again; but surely no one can be completly truthful throughout their entire life? People aren't that perfect. Everyone lies. But, even so, I've made a point of not telling lies that wil hurt others. That's my answer.". "I thought you'd say that." the other answered. Silence fell between the two and Light continued to watch the other, "Lets go back inside. We're both soaked." "Yeah..."

The two started to make their way to the door leading back inside until L reached out and grabbed the brunetts arm. Light stopped in his place and slowly turned to look at the other. L's shoulders were shaking and he gripped Lights arm tighter.

L was frightend by his own impulse, but what had been done had been done and all of Light's attention was on him. There is no use in backing out now. "Ryuuzaki is there something wrong?"

The feeling of warm arms wraped around his torso and the wet mat of hair pushing into his shoulder was bliss. Light wraped his arms around the other.

Neither of them were imagining when those silent connections passed through them nor when wordless flirtations and unspoken confessions passed and hung like electricity in the air.

L's face flushed when he was being pulled in by the others arms. Light lead them inside and sat on the stairs. The brunett caressed the other. L got up suddenly, "Wait here." and he walked off only to return a few moments later with towles. He tossed one to Light, "Sorry," he mumbled. "Sorry for what?" the other asked. L looked up a bit sheepishly, "If it were not for me, you would still be dry, but you're soaked now.". A warm smile crept onto Light's face, "We wouldn't be here if I didn't go out to the rain," L's expression seemed to brighten up a bit. "What did you mean about the bells?". A shadow fell over L's face and he glanced at he floor. "Ryuuzaki?"

"You are the only person that I could consider a friend. It's having a connection with someone that I am scared of. Bells were rung when someone died, it was tradition in Europe." L's somber expression told Light the rest.

"Here," Light pat the spot on the stairs next to him, "sit down."

Light watched the other's face before he began to towel of. L followed his example and rubbed the towel on his hair and neck. He glanced over at the younger man and began to take off his shoes. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" L dried off his feet and ankles and looke up at him, "It's my fault you're wet, it's the least i could do. I can also give you a massage, I'm quite good at it.". "You don't have to do that -mmf."

"Relax, you'll get used to it," L whispered as he continued to rub the arches of Lights feet.

A shiver ran through Light as cold water dripped from L's hair onto his ankle. He grabbed his towel and collected the water at the ends of the other's hair, "You're still wet."

"Sorry."

Light continued to dry the other's hair and finaly the side of his face and under his chin, forcing L to look at him. Light leaned in slowly and just barely brushed his lips against his. As he began to pull back, L pushed himself forward, connecting their lips in a more forceful kiss.

They pulled back, a slight grin tugging at their lips. L moved up to hover over Light, giving him small pecks until he settled straddling Light's waist.

Light reached up and tangled his fingers in the other's hair and ran his tounge along the crease of the older man's lips, which parted. Light's tounge was met with L's, sliding against the other in a half hearted battle of dominance. L pulled back for air, leaning back he felt something that wasn't there before. Light noticed the flicker of suprise that flashed through the others eyes and blushed, feeling embarassed.

"It's okay," L whispered to him, "I know how you feel right now." At that Light glanced at L's crotch and indeed he was telling the truth. "Did you want to stop?" Light asked L. "Only if you do."

"There would be no point now."

At that Light traded places with the older male and crawled on top of him.

Knees on either side of L's hips, he supported himself on his elbows, leaning in for a kiss.

It was tentative, soft and shy, not resembling either of the two, but it was uniquely theirs. It was not forceful at all, the kiss was polite, gentle, and loving. Tip of his tongue running lightly against Light's slightly parted lips, asking for permission to enter, he slipped his tongue in.

The two had a half hearted battle of dominance that neither won. They made the kiss last as long as they could make it, stoping for a quick breath before resuming.

L began to push himself up until Light was sitting in his lap. Light wrapped his legs around the other and rolled his hips, grinding against the older male. A low hum resonated in the back of L's throat as he pushed his hips up.

They continued rolling their hips together, their breaths becoming more labored and their tongues still sliding against each others. The two bucked harder against each other, soft, whimpering moans sounding in the back of their throats. Light broke the kiss and stopped his hips in favor of popping open L's jeans open. The older male lifted his hips as much as he could to aid the younger in pulling off his pants. L began to slide off Light's button up and then procceded to take off the wet tee that was underneath.

Hands gliding across the younger's torso and down his sides, L worked at taking off the brunett's pants. Light occupied himself with taking off the older's white, drenched sweater.

Both, now in their boxers, recommenced their frevored kiss. Eager hands wandered down and massaged the inner thighs of the older male, making the buldge in his underwear larger. Creeping slowly upward to greet the others swolen member, Light established a steady pace. L hummed delightedly, hips jerking a bit as he tried not to thrust into the other's hand.

As Light increased speed, L's breaths became short, to the point he had to pull away from the brunett's lips to breath. "Ahh..." L moaned, a slight blush blooming across his cheek. He began to work off the younger's underwear, brushing against his hardend member and eliciting a small moan from him. Light stood quicky to remove his boxers the rest of the way and pulled L up to remove him of his. "Thank God no one is here." L muttered. "Could you imagine being caught naked here?" Light replied, a smile in his voice. L just hummed a responce, pushing Light back to the ground.

L held three fingers up to the other's lips, Light just quirked a brow at them and looked up at the older male who quirked a brow back. Light parted his lips and accepted L's fingers, coating them thoroughly before they were withdrawn.

With a sigh, Light propped up on his hands and knees (assuming that he would be bottoming since he had to wet L's fingers) and braced for the intrution. L slid a finger, slowly, into the others tight, virgin pucker. The younger winced, insides burning and stretching as the older begant to curl his finger. After a while Light began to relax around the other's finger and L added a second, scissoring, then a third, until Light was fully stretched and ready.

L position himself behind Light, "Are you still sure?" he asked. Light gave a nod and L gently inched himself into the unbearibly tight cavern.

Light gave out pained whimpers with each movement and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "Move." demanded the brunett. With that command hanging in the air, L began to thrust into the other. Gripping his hips for leverage L pulled out and plunged back in carefully until Light's pained cries became pleasure moans and grunts.

Light would moan in time with each thrust that shook his body. He could feel the other inching closer and closer to his prostate until he finally hit it dead on, drawing out a very lewd, very loud sound from the brunett. Hesitating a moment, not knowing if he'd hurt the other, L used all his will to stop. It wasn't until Light pushed back on him did he relize that it was pleasure Light got from that thrust. With untrained precision, L attempted to hit the other's prostate each thrust, succeeding more times then not. Light would also push back on the other, looking to hit his sweet spot over and over. Light's head began to swim with ecstasy and small white dots would dance across his vison. Pre-cum dripping down into a puddle as his dick bobbed in time with each thrust. Labored breathing, obscene moans, and the sound of skin on skin echoed throught.

"Mmm...mmm..mmmahh Ahh..!", L would call.

"AHH...haa...mmhh..mmm..haa...!", Light would answer back in a pant.

Their once well synchronized rythem becoming erratic and broken. Worried that he'd finish first, L reached out to pump the younger one's cock, bringing about even more whimper and moans. L rubbed the tip to coat his hand in the pre-cum so he could glide easily along the other's shaft. L then traced the vein on the under side of Lights member with his four fingers, his thumb swiping across the slit every now and then.

Light was close, he could feel the coils tighten in is abdomend until a tight jerk and a hard thrust at his prostate unwound the springs and made him spill over. With each spurt of cum, Light would tighten around L, bringing him to his climax and literally milking him of everything he's got.

They stayed like that for a while until L pulled out. Light, afraid to attempt sitting on his bottom, sat up on his knees and observed the mess. He grimaced at the feeling of cum spilling out of his abused ass and at the amount of cum he shot on the floor. "We should probably clean up, it's getting late." spoke Light. L nodded in agreement and stood, helping Light up afterwards. They made their way to the closest bathroom and L grabbed a few damp papertowles to clean up the mess left be hind while Light stayed in the bathroom to clean up the "mess left behind".

After all was cleaned to perfection, both men pulled on their heavy, damp clothes. The cold making them both grimace and shiver.

L showed Light to the door and after seeing him off with one final kiss, he made his way to his hotel room.

The next day Light didn't show up at school nor the Kira headquarters, taking a sick day. L, ammused, did not doubt that he really could have gotten sick walking home in those wet clothes, but he also believed it was because Light's backside hurt too much. Either way the day was slow and Light being present wouldn't have made a world of a diffrence, all L really concerned himself about was the next time he would be able to "meet" with Light again and whether Light would want to top the next time.


End file.
